


All The Sparkles

by AurayaPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, POV Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurayaPhoenix/pseuds/AurayaPhoenix
Summary: Written for the Christmas Writing Challenge for Dumbledore's Army on Facebook.





	All The Sparkles

All The Sparkles

Luna Lovegood had never been what you might call "normal"; and this was something she was incredibly proud of, thank-you-very-much. So with that in mind, nobody expected her to be normal at Christmas either. Therefore, to absolutely no ones surprise, her Christmas outfit was more a spectacular arrangement of random muggle decorations than an actual item of clothing. 

Every eye in the Great Hall turned to gawp at her as she entered the room. McGonagall actually had her mouth hanging open at the sight before her, until she realised it was Luna so of course this would be what she was wearing and promptly went back to her breakfast. 

The Great Hall was busy, too. This was the Christmas after the war, so lots of children had no family to go back to. 'Yet another reason to dress up and make an occasion of it', thought Luna. 

But there was one face in particular that she was looking for. One person whose reaction she wanted to see more than any other. She skipped across to the Gryffindor table to see a pair of bright green eyes glinting in amusement. 

"So when you said you were wearing 'all the sparkles' you really meant it, eh?" Harry grinned. 

"Of course," Luna replied dreamily. "It is the season to sparkle, after all."

"I love it," Harry firmly stated. 

Luna danced her way around the table to sit down by her boyfriend's side. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear "I'm all sparkly underneath the tinsel, too."

Harry just laughed back, "I can't wait. No nargles in that mistletoe in your hair, is there?"

"Definitely not. I had it specially fumigated before I put it on."

"Excellent," Harry smiled happily, and kissed her.


End file.
